


Starfucker

by merryghoul



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura follows Sakhmet to Vahalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfucker

**Author's Note:**

> "late" fic for femslash_kink: prompt is fic title
> 
> Ladies Bingo prompt: wild card: Virginity / Sexual Inexperience

The world seemed to stop whenever Sakhmet was about and Woden couldn't keep an eye on her. Sakhmet leaped from rooftop to rooftop without faltering on their edges. People did everything they could to watch her--stop walking, stop their bikes and cars, even run outside from their flats to see her. 

On this night Laura wanted to follow Sakhmet. So she ran out of her flat and did just that--follow Sakhmet leap for leap. 

 

Laura arrived in Valhalla. She followed Sakhmet to her room, or so she thought. Various Egyptian symbols adorned the room. There were a few couches in the room as well as a large, ornate bed. But there was no one in the room. 

There was no one in Sakhmet's room. Laura walked closer to Sakhmet's bed. Seconds later, she was actually in it, with Sakhmet on top of her. 

"You've been here before," Sakhmet said. 

Laura nodded. She could smell the alcohol on Sakhmet's breath. 

"Are you here for the orgy?" 

"What orgy? 

"You're here for the orgy." Sakhmet licked Laura's face. "We don't have to wait for the others." 

"The others?" 

"They give me alcohol and orgies to placate me. If they don't do that, I might kill someone." 

"They? Who are they?" 

"Don't worry about it. We can start without them." 

"We?" 

"Aren't you here to fuck one of us? One of the gods?" 

Laura said nothing. 

"May as well fuck me." 

Sakhmet kissed Laura. Whatever alcohol she was drinking, it tasted just like that--alcohol. It made Laura want to gag, but she went through the kiss anyway. Sakhmet broke the kiss and rolled off the bed. Laura blinked, confused. 

The next thing Laura saw was Sakhmet's cunt in her face. "Lick," Sakhmet said. 

Laura had no idea how to lick Sakhmet's cunt. She licked Sakhmet's clit up and down, as if she was lapping up water. After a few minutes, Sakhmet got bored and got up from Laura's face. "Let me do it," Sakhmet said. 

Sakhmet moved down to Laura's pants. She unzipped them and threw them on one of the couches in her room, along with Laura's undergarments. She nibbled on Laura's lips while rubbing her clit with her right thumb. Laura had no idea how to respond to Sakhmet's actions. She liked the sensations. They were the same sensations she felt whenever she masturbated--pleasurable and intense. And, surprisingly for a drunk god, Sakhmet was very nimble with her fingers and her mouth. However, Laura kept still. She didn't know Sakhmet well, and Sakhmet's talk about killing scared her. 

Sakhmet moved on to licking around Laura's clit and fucking her with her middle finger. Laura was scared that Sakhmet would scratch her cunt from the inside with her nail. Laura was amazed that she didn't feel anything scratching inside of her by the time. 

By the time Sakhmet started fucking Laura with her tongue, circling around the entrance to her cunt, darting in and out of her, Laura was squirming. And when Sakhmet went back to her clit, she came. 

Laura looked up at the ceiling of Sakhmet's room, taking quick breaths. Moments later she fell asleep. 

 

Laura woke up to see several people all over Sakhmet's room--in her couches, on her floor, even beside Laura in her bed. Laura jumped out of Sakhmet's bed and checked the time. It was 6:30 in the morning. She had to get back to her parents' house. They were going to get her for staying out late without a word. 

Laura pulled her underwear from underneath a guy on a couch and her pants from another woman on the same couch. She ran out of Valhalla, hoping to, at a very least, catch a bus as soon as she could.


End file.
